


Sankt's Tantsevat'

by drey_writes_stuff



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Though England is kinda mentioned, domestic? kinda, general friendship fluff, just some normal domestic thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drey_writes_stuff/pseuds/drey_writes_stuff
Summary: Being whisked away to the ‘Venice of The North’.. Why can’t we just wander- and somehow thaw ourselves out halfway?”





	Sankt's Tantsevat'

A beautiful, yet chilly atmosphere reflected on the status of that lone Friday night. Sounding throughout, the tranquil carols of birds, occasionally flying in and out of sight, as they danced, like children, in the frost-laden air. Amidst them, was the grand imperial city of St. Petersburg, which gleamed, through the faint light of the moon, European buildings decorated eloquently with intertwining ribbons of frost and snow. But, even so, this northern boulevard radiated of light and warmth, with people walking its winding ways, and its radiating boulevards and avenues consisted of cars and other automobiles. Society bustled, and although it wasn’t as fueled like in Moscow, this place was no exception. Remnants of being the capital, its prestigious institutions, and history made this place beam of pride and joy. It was one of Russia’s greatest treasures.

Speaking of which, while walking through the streets, Russia felt like a torch of brimstone ignited inside of him, and it was beginning to feel like he was seething with an unnamed pride, and joy, and it made him both giddy, and nostalgic. As evident in his composure, and in the radiant expression that is present in his features.

Though accompanying him, at that time, was none other than America, who was then paired with him. Their objective, was to find out, if ever it’d be permitted, that St. Petersburg be classified as a European Capital of Culture, if ever the poor city can be considered one. America actually had read some information about it, and it boggled his mind up to no end. ‘This is the price for mingling with them Europeans’, he thought. But, it was, as if he’d just encountered such anomaly. It’s been present ever since he started this whole ‘country’ business.

Casually walking through the smaller streets, they arrive at the city’s main thoroughfare, Nevsky Prospekt. Radial and colorful lights dot the scene of this splendid avenue, and is wearing its festive mask, along with its otherwise, holiday get-up. It can be seen in the shop windows, whose main attractions, or merchandise, come in the theme of Christmas. Boxes of chocolate and confectioneries, little wooden sculptures, and trinkets hailing from distant parts of the country. But, of course, the modern wouldn’t be really left out- like apparel, electronic gadgets, and other memorabilia. To take advantage of this, they didn’t compromise, at all. They ate. They shopped. They took pictures. They have had a really grand time. Afterwards, in taking all of this, they strode along the illuminated walkway, - in which they seemed joyous, merry, and content - carefully enjoying the warmth that they need to share, and it continued until America came to a halt, on an elaborately decorated waterfront, near where the river ends, to which the blonde proceeded to gaze out into the chilly waters below.

Russia, having overstepped a little, went back to where the other was standing, and, from there on, wore a look of confusion, “Amerika..? Is something wrong?”

America, whose position was slanted to the side, didn’t even turn back, “..Hey, Russia.. I really don’t know if I’ll ever get another shot at this.. But, I really had fun. St. Petersburg was great and all.. Oh- and Merry Christmas, too!” A wide grin made its way into his face.

To his innate surprise, America got out of his way, and faced him from the spot. With an ever lingering smile, he responded quite cheerfully, “Fuu- I could say the same… Schastlivogo Rozhdestva, Ameriki.”

A pleasant laugh was shared. It seemed all too warm, contrasting the vibrant chill of the season.

And in that day on, they swore that a once reserved and rocky relationship, became mutually intelligible for them, and became encrusted in a yuletide cheer, too relieving that even words can’t, and won’t ever, describe.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : This is just some prompt that entered my mind, I just had to write it! And, I need it so that my profile here would have some content up, already.


End file.
